Rosario Vampire: Two Angels and a Vampire
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: Kuro Kaizuki is a human/Angel hybrid who entered Youkai Academy due to not accepting other schools that recommended him. What will happened when he and his sister stumble upon a certain pink-haired vampire?
1. Chapter 1: New School

**My first Rosario+Vampire fanfiction. ****_Only _****constructive criticism accepted.**

**I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO+VAMPIRE... but good Lord I'd love to...**

**I do own all my OCs, though...**

* * *

Kaizuki Kuro was 16 years old, male, had black spiky hair and deep sea blue eyes. He had a medium build; not too much or to little muscle. He was strong. He took good care of his body. He had just recently graduated from junior high and is right now looking at an application to a mysterious school named "Youkai Academy". He had never seen nor heard of the school before. He had good grades throughout junior high and was at the top of his class. However, all of the school he was recommended to were flat out rejected by Kuro himself due to the high amount of strenuous work that accompanied it.

How he got this appliaction was a mystery to him. It was a Friday night he was walking home from a graduation party at a friend's house. He stumbled upon an elderly-looking man wearing a common priest's robe. He had somewhat menacing glowing orbs for eyes which made Kuro uncomfortable. He dropped an envelope on the concrete without another word. Kuro was confused as to what he should do next, but he just shrugged his shoulders with a "Meh…", picked up the envelope, and flew all the way back home. Yes, flew. I forgot to mention that Kuro is a cross between a human and an Angel.

Back to the present, he was currently eating breakfast with his younger twin sister, Kaizuki Kuroko. She was younger by two hours, stood at 5' 2", she had an hourglass figure,a rather sizeable bust, slender hips, and hair that came down to her lower back.

"Onii-chan, I dunno if we should go. Nobody's heard of a Youkai Academy before. Plus, I couldn't find it on Google, either. And Google knows everything!" she told her big brother. Kuro smirked and laughed inwardly at that last tidbit of information and finally said, "Relax, it's cool. It was probably just recently and hasn't gotten a chance at publicity, yet." Kuro then looked at his iPhone. "Alright, it's 6:45. The bus should be at the stop in around five minutes."

Without another word, the Angel twins ran towards the bus stop. They arrive just in time as the bus had just pulled in. The bus doors slid open, revealing the driver. He wore a blue suit and a blue cap which eerily covered his eyes, leaving only his two glowing eyes similar to the old priest Kuro met the other day. He held a cigar in his mouth as he smiled creepily at the twins.

"**_You two off to Youkai?_**" he spoke in an ominous voice. Kuroko was frightened by him so she hid behind Kuro for protection. Kuro smiled at her. His smile would always comfort her and make her feel safe. He turned to the bus driver and replied "Yes, we are." And without another word, Kuro and Kuroko boarded the bus and the drive began the run to Youkai.

The ride lasted about forty-five minutes at the most. It was silent the whole time, nobody made a sound. Kuroko fell asleep using her big brother's lap as a pillow. In her own opinion, it was even softer than the fluffiest pillow, so soft that she didn't think it belonged to a male. In the meantime, the elder twin was gazing out the window lost in his own thoughts. He was hoping that high school will go as smoothly for him and Kuroko as junior high did and that maybe he'd even find a girlfriend, but immediately put that notion in the back of his head while blushing slightly. He then looked down at the sleeping Kuroko on his lap and started to gently play with her hair. She sighed cutely as she snuggled closer to his hand, wanting more attention. "Nyaaaan... Onii-chan..." she mumbled in her sleep. Their tender moment was interrupted by the bus stopping, prompting Kuro to wake up his sister telling her they're here.

"_**Well, here we are. Good luck. You two are gonna need it in this**_ **_place._**" the bus driver sneered as he drove away, leaving the siblings confused...

* * *

**Introduction chapter. DONE!**

**Next time: The twins meet Akashiya Moka!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Author's Note 1

I've gotten 3 reviews so far, and I wanna say thank you for taking the time to read my very first FanFiction. I appreciate it, really. However, I want to address some issues a couple of you have with the story so far...

#1. One reviewer asked if I was just going to make this like canon only without Tsukune. I am not. I will have my OC meet the characters in the order of canon, but the scenarios and how they become friends will not be like canon. I will also slightly change some of the girls' displays of affection because some of the ways the girls showed Tsukune affection was weird to me and I didn't like it(ex. I will not have Kurumu do her constant 'Boob Hug of Doom' attack)

#2. Some of you may think I'm lying because the first chapter was basically the canonical exposition. Believe me, that wasn't my intention. I just write-er, type what just pops into my head.

#3. When I say "constructive criticism", I mean stuff like, "Oh, maybe you can do this..." or "Hey, why don't you try adding this..." or just common praise. I know my stories can't be like "Holy s***! This is the best story EVER!" I've wholeheartedly accepted this. But I'll try to make it at the very least enjoyable. So, please bear with me.

Again, this is my first FanFiction, so I'm really just not that good of an author. I'm sorry :-(

Chapter Two will probably be up later today of tomorrow after I get home from school.

Thank you.


End file.
